


First Joint Decision

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Curtain Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James arranges to meet Danny to make a joint decision of a piece of furniture - it doesn't quite go as James planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Joint Decision

Lester glanced at his watch, even though he already knew Danny was late, and briefly considered just buying a replacement bed himself. He sighed and knew he wouldn't; he'd only just asked Danny to move in and this bed was supposed to be their first joint decision for his... their flat. 

He glanced around the department store and smiled as he noticed the sign for a café, he would partake of a coffee while waiting for his lover to join him. He started to scroll towards the café when a commotion over in the far corner had Lester glancing towards it, wondering what child was causing havoc this time. 

A nagging sense of foreboding had him walking in that direction, glancing at the beds as he passed them. He closed his eyes briefly at the sight of Danny jumping up and down on a bed while a member of staff tried to get him off of it. 

“I know I'll regret asking this,” Lester said, “but what are you doing?”

Danny jumped once more on the bed before landing on his arse and grinned up at Lester. “Making sure it won't break when we fuck on it.”

Lester sighed and shook his head, turning his attention to the member of staff as she turned towards him. He noticed the blush that was spreading across her face, the look of pleading for help on her face and the name on her badge. He couldn't do much about her blush, but he could help her with the childish action of his lover. “Off the bed, Danny. Now!”

“But we need a new bed, James,” Danny cried as he stood up. “We broke the old one.”

“I do remember that, Danny,” Lester replied in a long-suffering way. “I was there.” The look Danny gave him spoke volumes and had Simone blushing even more. 

“Er... sir?” 

Simone stammered, obviously uncertain how to deal with the situation she found herself in and it was only then that Lester noticed the trainee label on her name tag. He gave her his best 'calming-the-civilians' smile, one that oozed confidence and being in control, and asked, “Yes, Simone?”

“The store would appreciate it if you could keep your partner from jumping on the beds, sir.”

Dear God, just how many beds had Danny jumped on? “Of course.” Lester shot Danny a quelling look when his lover opened his mouth. “Danny, I, for one, do not wish to sleep on the settee because we've been thrown out of this store. Do I make myself clear?”

“It might be cosy, all snuggled up on the settee,” Danny leered at him.

“Who said I'd be sharing?” Lester turned towards Simone. “I apologise for my partner, Simone. Now, about this bed? Oh, Danny.” He pointed at a nearby chair. “Sit there and don't get into any more trouble.” He tuned out Danny's indigent splutter and turned his attention to Simone; he really didn't want to have to sleep on the settee, his back would never forgive him. 

“James?” Danny almost whined. 

“Keep it up, Danny, and you'll be sleeping alone for a week.”

“But James...” 

Lester smiled at Simone before turning to raise a quelling eyebrow at his lover. “Quinn! Act like a child and I'll treat you like one. Now, one more word and it'll be two weeks.” He was grateful when Danny subsided into silence, after all, he really didn't want to go without sex for two weeks. If, he decided, he managed to obtain a suitable bed and arrange for its delivered today, he'd make it up to Danny, they'd have an enjoyable time breaking in their new bed. He turned back to Simone, his smile more genuine, convinced he could talk her into arranging delivery today. “Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted, about this bed?”


End file.
